School on the Edge of Eternity
by PaperMario1018
Summary: A strange dream I had one night. Has little to do with Dawn of the Dead but that was the closest catagory that I could find. Quick but disturbing read. Please rate!


School on the Edge of Eternity

Hello everyone. My name is... fuck it, you don't need to know my name. I am losing my mind. I am alone. I have no help or support coming. Even my parents don't care. If I haven't taken my own life, I guarantee that those awful creatures outside the door will eventually. What am I saying? I guess I should start from the beginning.

I go to school in Colorado. It is very empty here and kids from many cities all go to the same high school. The school consists of a huge middle lobby with benches and even a fountain. 4 hallways branch out from there with the classrooms. Sounds pretty normal right? Next to the high school is a huge facility. It looks like some sort of nuclear power plant without the cooling towers. This is the decontamination plant. Why is there a decontamination plant next to the school? To make sure you are not infected. Infected? Yes. No one knows how it happened but the school is crawling with god damn zombies!

No one knows where they came from but it just happened. The zombies are all kids also. The only conclusion is that kids from the school are turning into them. Everyday after school, we have to go to the decontamination plant and get tested to make sure we are not infected. If you are infected, you are forced to stay into the school until you turn. Another thing about this mess, no one fucking cares! I mean, I am scared shitless as I am writing this locked in the classroom while everyone sits quietly and learns. No one cares! Not even out parents! This school is fucking crawling with zombies and everyone comes every day and goes around like normal. The only reason that I go is because I am forced to by my parents. I have tried many times to not go but I am only forced.

Avoiding the zombies wasn't to hard at the beginning, about a month ago but as more and more kids are bitten while in their fucking trances, it is getting really hard to avoid them and I have had a few close calls. I mean this is crazy! We are in danger every second of every day and all anyone cares about is learning in this damn school. Am I the only sane one here? At least that was what I though until I met Joe. I noticed him when I saw the only other kid running. All of the other kids calmly walk, stepping around the damn zombies. Not surprisingly this gets them killed a lot adding to their numbers.

Anyway, I saw this kid running and I ran after him and caught up. He shoved me off of him and kept running. I chased him to his classroom and jumped inside. He calmed down after he realized that I wasn't one of them. He told me that his name was Joe. When I asked him why he wasn't another one of the kids walking around in the trance that everyone else seemed to be in, he just said that he was scared and everyone else was crazy. I said that I felt the same way. Joe said that all he wanted to do was escape this bullshit before we were all trapped. Anyway, he said that he would escape and then run away within a week. I wished him all the luck in the world. I was thinking the same way and the next day, I decided to put my plan into effect.

About 30 minutes before the bell rang for the next class, I asked if I could go to the bathroom. The teacher just nodded yes. One day I wish one of them would just say "No, Its dangerous out there. Let me save you!" But of coarse, this was just a silly dream. No one gives a shit about our lives except me and Joe.

Amyway, I kick open the door (there are at least 5 zombies clawing at the door) The zombies fall away and I run out of the door. I sprint down the hallway just in time to see zombies pulling out another kids god damn intestines. Jesus Fuck! What a fucking gross out. The kid was just staring blankly ahead, completely oblivious that at least 3 of the bastards were ripping him apart. How could god let this happen? Then I remember a quote

"When there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth."

This is just a quote from a movie I saw a while ago. Now that I think about, it raises some questions. I mean, what else would of caused this? Could there truly be no more room in hell? I continue on my run down the hallway. I come in to the main part of the school. I shook my head, unable to believe what I was seeing. There had to be at least 500 of those mother fuckers in here. I mean... Just... I can't believe this. About ten are already walking towards me. There is literally no time to waste.

I sprint through the thinnest line of them I can find. One of them cuts me off from the side and I jump over the bench to get away. I land in the fountain and about 2 zombies stumble and fall in also. One barley misses my foot. I jump out. Almost to the door. About three zombies are in front of the door. I vaguely recognize one. He used to be a good friend of mine. Now he was reaching for me. A duck and run into his legs. He falls forwards after me and his head breaks open on the floor. Goodbye old friend.

I turn around to see the other two coming. I take a pencil out of my pocket that I always carry for good luck. Time to see how lucky it really was. I stabbed it through one's eye, twirl it around, and snap it off. I push this one over and it knocks over the other one.

I run out the door into the parking lot. I see another kid in front of me on the ground. What the Fuck?! It is not Joe! He gestures for me to get down. I see employees coming in and out of the decontamination factory and I suddenly realize that if they see us out of school before it ends, they will send us back. I know that there is no way in hell that I will be able to get out again. This is literally my only chance. But who is this kid in front of me? He leads me past these employees and into the parking lot. We hide behind a truck. This kid has literally saved me. Without him, I would have been caught and sent back. We are in the clear at the moment. I turn towards him to thank him but he is gone.

What? He was right next to me a second ago. Maybe... just maybe, it was god, trying to show me that he was still watching over us... Maybe... There is a god, and he hasn't left and he is the reason that I am alive. Weird. I am safe for now. I decide to literally just make a run for it. I decide to try my parents one more time. School is now over so It won't look suspicious. I run home and tell my parents how lucky I am to be alive and how we all need to leave this awful place and never come back. They say I can't because I will miss school tomorrow. I explode!

"Are you Fucking kidding me! I am going to fucking die in this school and you don't care. If I die trying to get this GOD damn education then I won't ever be able to use it. I AM YOUR SON! YOU ARE SUPOOSED TO CARE FOR ME!"

They tell me to go to bed. They lock the door and despite my attempts to ram it down, I am locked in. Shit. I am forced to go to school the next day. I know that I am doomed at this point. There is literally nothing left. The zombies are in the thousands now and everyone is still in the fucking trance that cost so many their lives. So that is how I ended up back in this hellish school trying to survive. I run through the halls and duck into my class literally inches away from being grabbed by a zombie near the door.

The class goes on normally. My last hopes for this trance to wear off are shattered. The teacher begins to teach about algebra but I can't pay attention. About 6 zombies are already clawing at the door. I suddenly remember! JOE! I wonder if he is still hear. My hope is completely renewed. I can't get out of here by myself but if me and Joe work together maybe, just maybe we can escape and get out of this place. I am so happy that I turn to the zombies at the door and yell "You haven't beaten me yet you mother fuckers! I am gonna get out!" Just at that moment, I see an image that I will never forget. An image that still haunts me to this day. In a split second, my hopes are shattered and my future fades away.

Joe is at the door. His eyes are blank and his mouth is dripping with blood. He is one of them. He smiles evilly at me and then walks away. I turn away and realize that it is all over. I have no chance. So I guess that is my story. That leaves me back in this classroom, scared shitless, knowing all that lies ahead of me is death. Every day is the same, the only chances are the risk moving around. No one cares. No one, not even my past friends or parents. I am alone in this world. A world that I will never escape from. I am alone.


End file.
